Koi, Jasper, Queenie
Appearance A primarily black, black and white tom with green eyes, one which is slightly darker than the other. Personality Koi has Multiple Personality Disorder MPD and has two other personalities along with his own. Koi himself is quiet, timid, nervous, and jumpy. He's easily startled and fearful around strangers, especially when it comes to twolegs. Jasper is a confident and leader-like tom, though her has quiet a temper and can come off as snappish. When he isn't putting others before himself, his ego is more obvious. Queenie is bitter, rude, cold, and unfriendly. However, she is protective of those in need and is very determined. She values herself as a mother to all kits and will defend them before she defends any other cat. History Koi was born to Panda and Hawk, having been born with two littermates; Queeny and Jaspers. When Koi was almost six moons, a group of cats attacked his family, claiming to be after Hawk. Koi, the only kit Panda managed to hide in a nearby lavender bush, was forced to watch as his mother, father, brother, and sister were murdered. Frightened and alone, Koi stayed hidden, not wanting to move from where he was. One of the cats stayed behind and when she moved towards his hiding spot, he passed out from fear. When he came to, the cat had her throat torn out. The true culprit was no other cat but Queenie herself. Outraged by what happened to the kits, when Koi's life possibly became in danger, she took over and killed the cat right as she had spotted her. The second the cat was dead, Queenie had dragged the body into the hiding spot so that, if her friends returned, they would be less likely to hide the body. At the sight of the body, Koi fainted. When he awoke, he was far from his hiding spot, laying in a patch of wild garlic. Even more frightened and confused, he had no clue how he got there. It was actually thanks to Jasper. Somehow aware that danger was afoot, he took over Koi after he had fainted and moved them through three different garlic patches until he came across one close to the city. There, tired from Koi's mental unstableness that was affecting all three of them, he had fallen asleep. Koi wondered helplessly through the city until he came across a family of twolegs who took him in. However, this was not a good home. The two adult twolegs always argued and their three kits would handle him roughly and almost forget he needed to be fed. One day, Queenie took over and lashed out at the youngest twoleg kit, clawing it in the eye. The parents threw him out and the oldest kit hurled stones at him until he was far, far away. Now alone and without a home, the seven moon old cat was found by a lab twoleg and took him there to be healed. However, once he was better, the twoleg put him in a cage. Feeling betrayed, Koi was stuck there, watching as the cats around him arrive, leave, or change. Recently, Jasper was in control, making plans to escape. However, when Cassia, Berry, and Tory escape, he lost his chance. He still holds a grudge against them. Family Mother: Panda Current Residence Unknown Father: Hawk Current Residence Unknown Brother: Jaspers Current Residence Unknown Sister: Queeny Current Residence Unknown Relationships Koi's Fable: Koi's personally afraid of her and her temper makes him uncomfortable. Hawk: He once thought he knew his father, but now he thinks otherwise. Jaspers: Koi looked up to his brother, seeing his brother and leader-like, despite not being super friendly and being too serious, even for a kit. Panda: He adored his mother, even though she was very overprotective of him and his littermates. Queeny: Like Fable, Queeny kinda scared him, since she was a bit spoiled and snappy towards him and Jaspers. Roc: He doesn't talk much to the kit, since he's uncomfortable around kits. Seven: He doesn't speak much to Seven, but he does like him the most compared to the other lab cats. Jasper's Fable: Thought they don't see eye to eye, he values her attitude and tough attitude. Roc: Jasper finds him somewhat annoying, but he doesn't completely dislike him. Seven: He doesn't talk much with Seven, but he doesn't dislike him, either. Queenie's N/A Category:Tom Category:She-cat Category:Lab Cat Category:Loner Category:DuskClan Category:Kira Category:Characters Category:Lab cat Category:She-Cat